Hollow Heart
by Azure2600
Summary: "For the memory of love is sweet, though the love itself were in vain. And what I have lost of pleasure, assuage what I find of pain. For the memory of good is bliss, though the good became evil. And what I have lost in the soul, for the devil to devour it all". The story of a guy, and the boys who just crossed in his path. SLASH, OC. AND MANY MORE GUEST!
1. Chapter 1

Memories... Some say that memories are the only thing that can keep alive the existence of one person, the existence of every person you've met in your lifetime.

The ones that you cared about.

The ones that passed away.

The person you've love the most.

The ghosts of the past that keep tormenting you,no matter how much you always tried to ran away from them.

The _devil inside of you, _trying to devour every single trace of kindness and goodnes in your soul.

Memories are the reminder of what you used to be, what you always wanted to be, and the perfect reminder of _what you are now... _

... What happens then if you lost them all?

Does it means that you _die_ in some sort of way?

That is the perfect oportunity for runing away from good of the shadows of your own past?

... Or maybe it's just that longed second chance to make things right now?

Who knows? One thing is sure... you could've lost the memories of the tragedies, the hatred, the anger or the devils of your life... _but they haven't forget you._

This will be the story of a individual, the boys whom he crossed paths with, and the pain, joy, grief, happiness, tragedy and death that will surround them. Youcan always have the second chance to do the right things you didn't do before, even if you don't remember them...

... _Or to make it for the worse..._

_COMING SOON..._


	2. Chapter 2

"_**Forbidden to forget, obliged to walk beetween the hard line of madness and loneliness. A persistent prayer for a lifetime to end ." **_

_**This is a preview...**_

**CHAPTER No. ZERO: PROLOGUE **

_**SHATTERRED REALITY**_

-"How can someone like you still roam this world alone, with nobody to watch his back?" I heard someone say that to me a few years ago, while I was looking for more supplies in what it used to be a beautiful city, now turned in just a enormous common grave. Heh, to be honest, I didn't known how to respond to that kind of question if I would have been asked the same a long time ago; now it's a very diferrent story.

-"A long time ago, there was a time when people still trusted in others... I still rely on that."

"HA! Old man, that's one of the funniest things I've heard in my life! You are a very odd man, one day you're gonna end dead for 'trusting people' like you say."

"So you're telling me that one day **you** could kill me with no trouble or any remorse in that consciousness of yours? You already know that would be and easy task to do so!"

"Old man, even if I want you dead, I would risk my own life trying to tear that crumpled skin of your out of your flesh! It's too damn many and that would be a complete suicide!"

Hehehe, That boy was just a damn little fucker. After all these years, a good laugh was nescessary. And yet, good memories like that one became a simple prey, for somebody like me, to bring back more grief, to keep tormenting me of everything that could've done to prevent this, everything that we all did wrong, everything that, if given a chance, I could do better, to change the reality I live now in...

My memories of brighter days turning into ashes like the ones that keeps floating in the air, and yet, those same memories still burning in my head, in my very soul, bringing me more grief, more regret. The scars on my body, engraved reminders of the battles that **we fought, the ones we won... the war we lost...**

Now I understand _**that man**_, the feelings he carried for so long, the burden of past mistakes, the sadness, the pain, and the happiness that he cherised, product of the interactions with all the people he came in contact with... including me. I was young at that time, **we** were young at that time, naive and somewhat innocent... unknowing of the hidden reality that lied below our eyes.

Yet, I have to thank him, because if we never had crossed paths with him, I wouldn't never had the courage to fight for everything that I believed, or to confess what I felt for the person I loved the most... and that I still love until I cease to exist.

My name is Hortense 'Logan' Mitchell, I'm 150 years old... And I will always wish to do everything over...

Kendall Knight was the man that my heart will always belongs to... dead for around 120 years.

And Jack Nova... The man that changed this world... for the worse...

_**I never stopped wishing for him to never crossed paths with us...**_

_**Hollow Heart... Coming Soon... **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, or any other know character this story bring for you to enjoy... only to their respective owners.**

**R & R**

**Thank you!**


End file.
